This invention comprises an assembly and method for environmentally protecting a cable connection.
Cables are connected using a variety of connectors and hardware to black boxes, bulkheads and production break connector receptacles. The connector typically has a metallic coupling nut which joins the connector on the cable end to the connector receptacle on the black box, or the like. The coupling mechanism may be provided with threads and are screwed together, or provided with bayonet connection means or the like. The metal components of the connection are subject to corrosion, the degree of corrosion depending on the environment in which it is located. Corrosion leads to the deterioration of the connection and even failure of the connectors. Further, it is generally desired that the connection be readily reenterable, that is that the connector and cable can be readily removed from the receptacle. Extensive corrosion of the connectors, plug and receptacle, and mounting hardware can prevent functionality and demating of the connectors. It is therefore desirable to provide a connection which is protected from the environment and resistant to corrosion. Further, the connectors should remain dematable.